Mafia IV: Who's Next?
''Vevmo Mafia IV: Who's Next? ''is the fourth season of Vevmo Mafia Game. The Mafia IV: Who's Next? took place in February 2015 with mix of previous cast from last season and cast of Vevmo Revenge as well as some newcomers. This season was played in a format of 7 Mafia members and 14 Towns Members and 1 unaligned townie. 12/14 Towns Members had a special role that helped them discover, defend, and deter the Mafia members.The Twist this season saw the hierarchy of the dragon mafia as well as an unaligned townie known as The Lyncher. Cast * indicates that a player recieved votes while being protected by The Nurse Bold '''indicates that they were a member of the mafia. |} Roles The Roles for Mafia IV '''Townie Roles: The Hero - 'The Hero gets one kill per night phase. If the comic book nerd is killed by the mafia. The hero will come forward during a day phase and announce their role publicly but will be continue to play. ''During the night phase you’ll PM the host the one person you want to kill. 'The Surgeon - '''The Surgeon will be able to protect any player during the night phase. They will be allowed to save themselves one night. ''During night phase you’ll PM the host the one person you want to protect. 'The Comic Book Nerd - '''The Hero's sidekick. He is the only one who starts knowing the hero's identity. If the hero is killed, the Comic Book Nerd will become the new hero. '''The Nurse - '''The Nurse has the ability to protect any player of their choosing during the day phase. Which means this player cannot get lynched. If the player they protect is someone that is mafia-aligned or an individually aligned killer, they can still be killed. ''During the night phase you will PM the host who you want to protect for the following night phase. (Returning from Mafia III) 'The Police Sergeant- '''Each night phase The Police Sergeant can investigate any player. If that person is mafia they will be killed. ''During the night phase you’ll pm the host the one person you want to investigate. '' '''The Ghost Whisperer - '''Each night phase, The Ghost Whisperer will contact the spirits and can tell the alignment of any player, but not their role. ''During the night phase you’ll pm the host the one person you want to ask the spirits about. '' '''The Book Club - '(3 or 4 members) These parents will always vote as a group and each night will spread a rumor around the town via facebook, of course. ''During the day phase the book club will PM the host the one person they want lynched. During the night phase they will write a post for facebook of a rumor they want to spread. '' '''The Neighborhood Watch - ''The Neighborhood Watch can choose one player to watch at night by sending their name to the Host during the night phase. When the phase ends, The Host will tell them who, if anybody, targeted that player during the night. (Returning from Mafia III)'' The Zombie Apocalypse Believer - '''This townie cannot be killed at night. If they are lynched, they will fight back and kill one player. '''The Nosy Neighbor - '''This townie can investigate one player each night phase and find out their role. If the Nosy Neighbor is identified by the mafia they will killed in the next phase. ''During the night phase they will PM the host which player they want to spy on. Also if any mafia member PM’s the host and knows the identity of the Nosy Neighbor, the neighbor will be killed on the following phase. '' '''The Town Members – '''We all know who these are. They’re your good old unleaded towns members. They have no special ability and no one believes them when they tell people they’re a townie. '''Mafia Members (in order of seniority) : The Dragon Head: 'The Dragon Head will not come up mafia aligned until there is a new Dragon Head via promotion. The new dragon head will decide which dragon rookies will move up to the new positions. ''The Head will pm the host the townie in which to kill each night phase. '' '''The Claws of The Dragon - '''The Claws will carry out the hits from mafia and if one is taken out the mafia takes a night to grieve and will not get a hit that phase. Then the next in line for promotion will become the new Claw. '''The Wings of The Dragon – '''The Wings has the ability to protect any mafia member during the night phase, but will only be able to protect the Dragon head once, and themselves once. ''During the night phase they will PM the host which mafia member they want to protect. 'The Tail of The Dragon – '''The Tail will be able to investigate one townie’s role each night phase. ''During the night phase they will PM the host which townie to investigate. '''The Scales of The Dragon - '''This mafia member will not come up as mafia aligned if investigated by the ghost whisperer. But can still be killed by the Police Sergeant if investigated. The scales can pick one night in which to protect the Dragon Head. If the Dragon Head is to be killed that night the kill doesn't happen. ''During the night phase of choice they will PM the host that you want to protect the Dragon Head. '' '''Dragon Rookies – '''They are just the henchman of The Dragon Mafia. They will hold no special role until it comes time to promote. '''Unaligned Roles: '''The Lyncher: '''The lyncher will have a hitlist of 2 people they must get lynched. If they do not get those people lynched then they will lose, no matter if they make it to the end alive. Progress ;Competition ; This contestant is a member of the Town ; This contestant is a member of the Mafia ; This contestant is unaligned ; This contestant was protected by The Nurse from being lynched ; This contestant was protected by The Surgeon from being killed ; This contestant was protected by The Wings of The Dragon from being killed ; This contestant was the winner of Mafia IV ; Kill Colors ; This color indicates the contestant was killed by The Hero ; This color indicates the contestant was killed by The Mafia ; This color indicates the contestant was lynched by The Town ; This color indicates the contestant was protected from lynching by The Nurse when killed ; ** Bischoff received 5 votes while being protected by the nurse. But was killed due to the mafia discovering his role.